


Female Werewolf x Female Reader

by LesbianMonsterLover



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Teratophilia, True Mates, smut in part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMonsterLover/pseuds/LesbianMonsterLover
Summary: You befriend a dog on your walks home from work, who turns out to not be a dog at all.





	1. Chapter 1

Your walk home from work always consisted of a trek through a dark alley between the back of two restaurants. Most people were scared of the thought of walking down such a street at that hour of the night, but you knew that the presence of security cameras behind the two establishments meant that no one was dumb enough to stake out there in hopes of catching someone unawares. You so rarely encountered anyone or anything else in that stretch of your walk - save for the occasional worker coming out the backdoor of their place of work with the trash - that when you began seeing the same battered looking dog regarding you warily night after night you started bringing it treats. 

The first time you stopped it was because you were carrying home some leftovers from a work lunch, your team had gone to a steakhouse and you couldn’t finish your strip steak, so you took it home to maybe have for dinner or over a salad for lunch tomorrow. The thought went through your mind, though, as you approached the alley to maybe offer the meat to the sweet, sad looking pup. Well, pup was probably the wrong term, but aren’t all dogs puppies really? The creature was huge, you’d have guessed nearly waist height while standing on all fours, and a pure midnight black with one startlingly clear crystal blue eye. They’d always eye you warily as you walked through the alley, although they never once raised a hackle or a growl your way even when you’d coo hello on your way past. 

Before you can stop yourself you pull the little cardboard takeout box of steak out of your bag and pop open the lid, revealing half of a steak sliced into strips laid out along with some of those roasted potatoes. You double checked to make sure nothing had any garlic (bad for a pupper’s stomach) and after being sure this was all safe for the big dog you walked into the alley intent on offering it to them. 

The huge canine was curled up in a ball where they usually were, deep in the shadows of a little alcove set into the building where their fire hookup was. “Hey gorgeous.” You croon down at the dog, but instead of continuing your walk, for the first time ever you squat lightly in front of the big creature and give it a tentative, closed mouth smile. “My eyes were bigger than my stomach at lunch I guess, and I think you’d enjoy this more than I would tonight.” You set the cardboard takeout box down, open, on the ground and shuffle it towards the dog, who meanwhile had perked up and began regarding you with a sort of aloof wariness. You just sit there, looking happily and quietly at the dog as it sniffed first at the cardboard box and then at its contents before picking up a piece of steak and snapping it into their mouth with a satisfied rumble. Content that the dog is happy and eating you stand and coo out a goodbye to the beautiful creature who doesn’t even look twice at you as you walk back home. You’re maybe a little sad that you won’t have your leftovers tonight, but you happily pop in some of your frozen lasagna and can’t find it in you anywhere to regret feeding that dog. 

You had more than enough padding in your income, considering you’re single and don’t really do a whole lot other than work and hang out at home watching Netflix and partaking in your hobbies, that you didn’t think twice about starting to bring a little something for the dog every day. Maybe you’d earn its trust, and you could bring them home! And be friends! You’d wanted a dog for a while, a furry cuddler who would want to hang out half on your lap while you pet its fluffy ears, but also a dog who would help make sure you get out of the house a few times a day and actually walk, do something. The next day you stop in to the diner around the corner from your office to get a side of bacon, presenting it to the confused but happy dog with another smile. You sit a little longer, talking lightly about your day and how excited you were to see them that evening. “You know, seeing you is starting to be the best part of my day. So I thought maybe I’d bring you some treats to let you know I appreciate it.” You give another sweet, closed lip smile to the dog before standing and continuing on home. You really, really want to pet the dog. Their ears looked so soft! But you didn’t want to invade their personal space, especially as a stray. You didn’t want to get your hand bitten off, of course, but you also wanted to make sure that the dog continued to trust you. 

You brought something every day after work, five days a week. The dog still didn’t let you touch them, but you started to notice them perking up before you came into the alley, and their tail had even started to thump a little against the ground when they sighted you. You were three months into this arrangement when you were fired. You knew why, you had denied the advances of a superior and they began making your life a living hell at work, writing you up over every infraction. You were consulting with a lawyer but that didn’t stop it from scaring you. You had to get your resume in order now and start a job search, could you use this place as a reference? Probably not, well shit. You’re empty handed today, and this time instead of squatting you kneel down heavily on the pavement in front of the dog. You give them a sad smile. “Sorry sweetheart, I’m empty handed today. I know, I’m disappointing you, I’m sorry. I got fired today, so money’s gonna be a little tight, and I don’t think I’m going to have an excuse to walk through this neighborhood anymore.” 

You’re crying now, fat tears running down your cheeks, and before you can lift a hand to wipe them away the dog licks one off of your cheek and whines at you. “I’m gonna miss you sweetheart, I wish you’d come with me.” With a shaking hand you hesitantly stroke up the dog’s neck and over the top of their head. They let out a chuff that sounds like a resigned sigh before licking over your cheek again and pressing their cold nose into your neck. It makes you giggle and scratch behind their ears. When you eventually stand after calming down the dog also stands up. It’s missing one foreleg, something you never noticed, although it doesn’t seem to impede their movement in the least. You were right to think they were huge too, their back reaching up to the bottom of your rib cage. You aren’t sure what to expect, you’re hoping they’ll follow you home you guess, but instead of doing that they just stand there watching you as you walk away. You pause at the end of the alley and glance back, waiting a beat to see if they’ll join you. When they don’t you deflate a little but continue your walk back to your little one story house. 

It’s in a neighborhood that isn’t great, but you’re quiet and keep to yourself and keep your head down. People leave you alone, you don’t get in anyone’s business, and everyone’s happy. You have a little yard surrounded by a short brick fence with an old wrought iron gate. The gate had been in terrible condition when you bought the house, but a little elbow grease and some fresh paint had it looking good as new. The whole house was a little dingy looking, but homey and put together. The tiny front yard was full to bursting with flowers and plants, other than a little concrete path from the road to the front door. The inside is cozy, thrifted furniture and handmade decorations. You may not be rich, but you live quite happily within your means with enough leftover for some of your wants. 

You take the weekend to wallow. You drink wine and eat ice cream and cry, binge watching shows and lying on the couch. When you wake up on Monday though you feel a little better if slightly hungover, and you spend the day going over your resume and figuring out how to go about your job search. When evening comes you’re interrupted by a sound out your back door that’s unfamiliar to you. It’s almost like a knock, but not quite, and it’s followed by a thud and whine. 

The being standing at your backdoor, under the flickering warm light above the entryway, is huge. Towering over you is a pitch black void of light standing on two powerful hind legs, holding a man in a ski mask up by his throat while he hangs limply from its clawed grip. The creature is missing an arm and one of its eyes, and after a beat you recognize that whatever this thing is...it’s also the dog from behind the restaurant. You faint. 

When you wake up you’re back on your couch, and as you blink up at the ceiling you recall your weird dream from earlier where the dog from the restaurant alley was standing outside your house. But it wasn’t the dog, it was a werewolf. Or it looked like a werewolf. You chuckle to yourself before turning onto your side and promptly startling off the couch at the sight in front of you. 

The creature from what you were sure is a dream is sitting back on its haunches like a large dog, staring at you from its one intelligent blue eye. It’s impossibly big, even sitting you think their head would reach the middle of your chest. “Holy shit!” You pop up from behind your coffee table to see the big creature cowering slightly and looking at you with their ears pinned back. 

“Didn’t mean to scare you.” The rough voice of the creature hits your ears and you’re startled back into silent contemplation. Okay, so, it can talk. “Figured since you took care’a me, I’d keep watch over ya. Found some guy sniffin’ ‘round your place so I took care of ‘im.” 

“Thank you.” Your reply is a little quiet, and you’re staring slack-jawed at a creature that really, truly isn’t supposed to exist. They huff out something that sounds like a laugh, although there’s a sort of self deprecating edge to it that you don’t like. 

“Yeah, this’s why I didn’t take ‘ya up on yer offer.” They grimace, frowning as best as they can with their muzzle and sinking into themselves to make themselves smaller. Immediately you try to perk up and break out of whatever your trance is. 

“No, no! Please, don’t leave, I’m just surprised. I didn’t think...I mean, I thought you were just a big...dog? Obviously you’re not! But I mean, you can’t blame me for being surprised can you? Up until a few minutes ago werewolves were a fictional concept for me.” They look a little sheepish at that, but settle down onto the rug in your living room and look at you curiously. 

“Keep fergettin’ humans ain’t connected with the super-nat’ral world no more really.” They pin you with that icy blue gaze. “You can feel our connection though, can’tcha?” Your heart is racing, thrumming in your throat as you listen to the implication in that voice. It’s true you’d felt drawn to that dog, but your heart always broke for poor strays out in the world. You didn’t think it was any different to the feeling you’d get for any dog you saw regularly enough to get to know. But sitting in front of you in this form there’s something about the pull that’s a little bit deeper, more intense. “Can hear yer heart racing, pretty ‘lil rabbit. Y’know, yer the reason I’m in this town in’the first place.” You give a confused look and they chuckle raspily. “S’the connection, ‘lil rabbit, we know to look for it when we start to feel it. Was jes’ passin’ through to get back ta my pack, but I couldn’t leave without my mate.” 

“M-Mate?” You can only ask that question in a small, soft voice as they chuckle at you again, languidly flowing up and stalking around the coffee table to tower over you from where you’re still sitting on the floor. Their cold nose on your pulse point makes you shriek, but you bare your neck up rather submissively instead of pull away. 

“I was serprised too ‘lil rabbit, human mates’re rare shit. ‘Specially for animals like me.” They inhale deeply at your neck before licking up the column of your throat to your jaw. “‘M a lucky woman, my ‘lil mate is cute as shit, ‘n you smell so fucking good.” Your answering whimper prompts another low growl from her chest, and her jaw locks around your throat just enough to leave the imprint of her teeth on your neck. When she sits back on her haunches and towers over you again her eye is sparking heat as she gazes at you. “Was tryin’ ta figger out how ‘ta meetcha all natural like, but then ya stopped comin’ round ‘n tonight happened an’ I had’ta protect ya, rabbit, and when ya saw me and ya fainted I panicked.” 

Your laugh is loud and powerful, and you startle the werewolf into silence as she word vomits out at you. Before she can look too upset though you lean forward and hug her, resting your head on her chest. Her hand is more like a human hand than a paw, although each finger is still tipped with harsh claws that make you shiver as they rake through your hair to scratch your scalp pleasantly. You nuzzle your face into the fluffy fur of her chest, pleased to feel the give of small breasts beneath the dark fuzz. Your content sigh has her let out a low rumble, laving her tongue across your ear in an affectionate swipe. 

“Well, I think you did just fine. Protected me from a burglar and everything. Thank you for that, by the way.” You smile up at her, cupping her jaw with one hand as you tug her down to your level in order to place a chase human kiss on her snout. She lets out a content little whine that makes you giggle, and settles her big head in your lap so you can card your fingers through her fur around her ears and down the back of her skull. “What’s my mate’s name?” 

Her tail thumps wildly against the floor for a moment as she stares up from your lap with her eye wide and sparkling. “Kara, ‘lil rabbit. An’ don’t go ‘round callin’ me yer mate if you aren’t gonna accept the claim, sweets.” Her growl has a low, seductive timbre to it in the end, and you swallow thickly before nodding. “Already in dangerous territory rabbit, betcha didn’t know all’a those times ya fed me was you courtin’ me.” Her smile is appropriately wolfish. “Now how ‘bout your name?” You stumble over introducing yourself, and the way Kara purrs your name back to you makes your insides flip pleasantly. 

“If I...I mean, if I were to accept the claim, what would that mean? Remember, I’m a human, I’m kinda ignorant about all of this.” You continue petting over her skull as she settles back into your lap, humming thoughtfully, her one arm moving to encircle you slightly, toying with the hem of your shirt where it lays against the floor at your hip. 

“Means yer mine, forever. Kinda like marriage, but no divorce, not like yer gonna wanna leave me anyway rabbit.” She gives you a one-eyed wink that still manages to make you blush. “Means I take care’a ya, keep ya fed, housed, protected, warm, satisfied.” The way she gazes up at you with promise at the last word makes you swallow thickly, trying not to shift your hips at the implication. “Bring ya into my pack, you’d be parta the family. I gotta ‘lil cabin out in the woods, most’ve us do since they mostly spend time in a human form, but it’s a place’a my own. Feels awful lonely without my mate.” 

The two of you talk through the night, and fall asleep together in a pile on your living room floor. Her story breaks your heart. She wasn’t born into the pack she’s currently a part of. Her original family couldn’t believe that their daughter had inherited their dominant gene while their son preferred to be much more passive. But her parents took advantage of her need to be accepted and love, and forced her to spend so much time shifted that she gradually forgot how to shift back. Her human form had been lost to her since she was a child, and while her new packmates were working on it - that’s actually the reason she’d been passing through your city in the first place, to visit a physician who was sympathetic to werewolves, and who thought they might be able to help her reclaim her human form and therefore some semblance of normalcy and a place in broader society.

You’re surprisingly comfortable when you wake for someone who slept on the ground, but when you come to full consciousness you to find yourself draped fully over the big fuzzy woman you realize why. You didn’t really sleep on the ground, you slept on a big fluffy cushion in effect. You want to accept the claim. It’s not like you had anything tying you here any longer. Your family wasn’t here, your job was gone, you can lighten up your load, break the lease, and just...go with this. This is the adventure you used to spend nights wishing for, really. Less “knight-in-shining-armor” and more “fuzzy-mercenary-who-would-kill-for-you” but still, someone who said they were destined for you, swept you off your feet and made you feel special, beautiful, perfect just as you are. 

“Thinkin’ hard there, rabbit.” You squeak a little and jump as you’re broken out of your thoughts by the rough sleepy voice of Kara. She chuckles at your reaction and then laughs when you pout up at her in return. “Oh no, not that look rabbit, ‘s too cute.” She nuzzles into the crown of your head, still chuckling. Rubbing her scent all over you and yours on her in return. 

“Well, if you have to ask, I was thinking about the fact that I want to accept your claim.” That stills the woman beneath you, and you let you a little shriek when she abruptly sits up, taking you with her until you’re sitting astride her lap as she gazes down at you, your face caged in her big hand. 

“What did’ja say?” Her voice is hushed and almost reverent, her thumb stroking over your cheek with an impressive amount of gentleness. You smile up at her and place your hand over hers on your cheek, your eyes sparkling happily. 

“I said I want to accept your claim, Kara. I feel it too, and the thought of staying in this shitty city without you here with me causes me physical pain. Wherever you go, I want to go with you.” She growls pressing her muzzle to your lips and pushing her tongue into your mouth in one swift motion. She hums at your taste, angling your head to her liking so she can take her time mapping out all of the spots that make you writhe against her. When she pulls away, panting heavily, you can see her one pupil is blown with arousal. 

“Not here, rabbit, when I claim ya it’s gonna be in my house on my bed so we can make it all ours.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! But we're back! The final chapter, full of smutty goodness.

It was only a week between finally meeting Kara in her real form and the two of you being piled into your old station wagon stuffed with the things from your house you wanted to bring with you - and a few things Kara herself wanted that you had been happy to leave back. Kara, for her part, hadn’t let you do an ounce of heavy lifting. Even one-armed she was able to load everything you wanted into the car barely breaking a sweat, she was happy to let you direct her and give her cold drinks and kisses in return for the help. 

Once you had broken that barrier with her, and accepted her as your true mate, she had become incredibly clingy and affectionate. As touch starved as she would be after an upbringing like hers, you weren’t surprised by her desire to hold and be held. Besides, it isn’t like you were complaining! A cuddly person by nature, you were happy to have someone who wanted to cuddle and be close to you all the time. 

Even now in the car she was thankful to be able to reach over to console and rest her large, clawed hand on your thigh as you drove. The drive itself wasn’t too long, only a few hours, and the two of you were pulling up to a small cabin off a dirt road. You had passed a few that looked similar on the way up here, but Kara’s seemed to be set a bit further back from the road itself and appeared more secluded. There were some curious faces you noticed along the drive as well, but when they saw Kara in the passenger seat they tended to break out into wide smiles before heading back into their respective abodes. 

As soon as the car is in park and the engine is off, Kara hauls herself out of it and around to your door before you can even get your seatbelt undone. The driver side door is wrenched open and you’re hauled out and over her shoulder in a one-armed fireman’s carry. You don’t protest, instead giggling. Both of you too excited for this moment to wait any longer. Unpacking can come later, besides from what she’s told you, you know that your things are perfectly safe out in your car and no one should come to bother the two of you for at least a few days. New mates are precious and private things, after all. 

The cabin, at least from your vantage point upside-down and over her shoulder, is small but cozy. The kitchen and living room are one big open space with a counter dividing them, you don’t get to examine much though as she rushes through the living room and into her bedroom. It’s similarly huge, likely comprising the other half of the house, although a decently sized portion of it has been blocked off for what you’re guessing is a bathroom. The glance you get of the room shows it to be pretty spartan. Nothing really to show that someone lives here, rather than just exists.

You can’t contemplate on any of this for too long though. You’re tossed on the bed, giggling again as you bounce slightly on the unbelievably comfortable mattress. Kara is on you in the next moment. Her breath comes in hot pants from her scarred muzzle, staring down at you with her one eye, the blue of her iris positively electric in the low light with her searing gaze. Her one clawed hand tears your shirt from you without preamble, and you can’t even really mourn the thing (or the sports bra that quickly follows) when her scalding rough tongue laps over your nipple for the first time. Your fingers thread through the pitch black scruff of her neck, and she growls against you as you pull her closer rather than push her away. 

“Oh ‘lil rabbit, the things ‘m gonna do to ya.” Her voice is a low rumble, and she parts her maw just enough to pinch the bud of your nipple between her fangs. She’s pleased when you keen out her name and squirm beneath her, chuckling darkly and tugging on your nipple before switching breasts to give the other similar treatment. “So sensitive. C’mon rabbit, gimme all those cute noises.” Her mouth opens further to take your full breast into her jaw, biting down just enough to leave a ring of teeth marks at the base, making you whimper. “Gonna mark you up real nice, rabbit, gonna look so good all covered in ‘em, gonna look like yer mine.” She gives a harsh nip to your collar bone at that, and snaps her jaws with a whine when your answer is to bare your neck further up at her submissively. Her long, flexible tongue licks a stripe up your neck, pressing into your ear for a moment before her teeth nip at your earlobe. “Playin’ with fire, rabbit.”

Her hot breath on your ear as she growls out her promise has your blood feeling like lava. The pool of arousal in your belly makes you squirm underneath her, searching for any amount of friction she’d be willing to give you. Her one hand grips your hip, claws digging into soft flesh as she stares down at you, the thin ring of her iris almost totally eclipsed by her blown pupil. “I don’t wanna play with fire…” the sensual whine of your voice is almost unrecognizable to you “I wanna play with you.” You’re pouting up at her, and you barely have time to process what you’ve said before she presses her muzzle to your lips and slips her tongue into your mouth. The whimper you give provokes an answering growl, and you’re so busy wrestling with your tongue you manage to ignore the migration of her hand until those claws dig into your shorts and your panties, ripping them both from you and leaving you completely bare beneath her. 

“Fuck, rabbit, you smell so fuckin’ good. You’re so fuckin’ cute, and all mine. My mate. Gonna make sure to take real good care’a ya, my good girl.” The way you shudder when she calls you that makes her laugh huskily, drawing your thigh over her shoulder with her good arm. She lifts your hips from the bed, leaving your other leg splayed out against the sheets. “You are, rabbit, yer such a good girl fer me. The best, my mate, and I’ll show ya how much that means ta me, rabbit. You ready to be mine, only mine?” 

“I already was.” Your answer has her growl up the length of your body, nipping harshly at the inside of your thigh to leave another mark on your skin. Her tongue licks up to the seam of your inner thigh, just lapping at your vulva covered in your juices. She moans low in her throat at the taste. 

“Damn right ya were, rabbit. Jes like I was yours.” At that she dives fully into you, lapping and nuzzling at you like a woman starved. Her cold nose nudges against the hot bud of your clit and you almost scream at the sensation. Then her tongue pushes into you. That slippery, dextrous appendage seems to lick all the way into the back of you, exploring every single nook and cranny of your inner walls to find out what makes you scream and go limp with pleasure. 

Kara takes full advantage of having you spread out before her like this, submissive and pliant. Her claws are digging into the soft flesh of your thigh as she holds you up against her, just enough pain to keep you grounded. She’s snarling into your pussy as she works you over masterfully, taking her time and keeping you poised on the edge of orgasm. “Please, Kara, please I need to cum!” You’re whimpering and begging her, your hands tangled in the fur behind her ears as you try to pull her closer into you. She just hums, the vibration traveling up her tongue just enough to make you sob with need. “Please, I’m so close, I want, I need it.” She just huffs out hot air across your clit, making her movements even more languid. Your walls are fluttering around her tongue, you’re so close to release but she’s denying you your pleasure. Somewhere in the back of your mind you know this is about proving her control over you, something about the claiming, but here and now you just think she’s cruel. 

You aren’t sure how much time passes with her keeping you on the precipice of orgasm. You know she’s brought you right to the brink five times and pulled back with each, but it could have been minutes or hours between for all you knew. Your attention was entirely focused on the werewolf between your thighs, that hungry blue eye locked on your face every time you could find the energy to open your own eyes and look down at her pleading. When she pulls away entirely licking her chops and staring down at you from above you actually sob, tears pooling at the corner of your eyes. Kara just chuckles down at you, proud of her handiwork. There are claw marks over your thigh and hip, and teeth marks littering your neck and breasts, you’re a pile of overstimulated mush and she’s never been more proud of herself. “Don’t’cha worry, rabbit, ‘m gonna take real good care of you, but I’m the alpha, baby, you don’t get to tell me when you cum.” 

You can’t do anything but watch as she lifts your unmarred leg, licking the arch of your foot and between each toe before continuing up the calf. She bites the back of your calf, just enough to draw a little trickle of blood to lap up, humming at your taste. Her tongue on the back of your knee tickles, making you squirm a little and giggle. Then she rakes her claws up the inside of your thigh, making you wail out in pleasure at the welts they leave behind. “Please, Kara, alpha, please.” The way she growls when you call her alpha tells you you’ve done the right thing. 

“Thas it, rabbit, alpha’s gotcha.” Her mouth is on you again, and it only takes a moment of her expert attention before your clinging to her and wailing through your first orgasm. She draws it out with the careful probing of her tongue inside you, eye closed in concentration as you come undone against her. You’re panting and coming down from your orgasm when you’re suddenly shifted again. Kara is straddling your thighs, hauling you up one armed again and kneeling down herself to press your vulva to hers. The soft downy fur of her lips parts with the pressure she exerts, and you can feel the hard nub of her clit as it scrapes against your own wet tunnel and hard bud. It’s big enough that this stimulation seems plenty for her, and she growls for you to look at her when she pants that she’s close. You can’t look away as she comes undone above you, her hips moving jerkily as she rides out her own orgasm against you. 

She’s panting happily and falls forward, twisting in just the right way that she winds up beneath you on her bed, your body collapsed and curled against her. “Fuck, Kara, that was...wow.” She chuckles, petting your back and nuzzling the top of your head. 

“Sure was, rabbit, an’ that was only the first time. We got our whole lives together to perfect it.” Your needy whimper makes her laugh, threading her fingers through your hair and pulling you protectively into her chest. “Not yet, baby, gotta take care’a you first. Nap, then we’ll take a bath and getcha all cleaned up so I can wreck ya again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr under the same name, as always! And come join my Discord!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on Tumblr under the same name! Come join my Discord! Hang out and chat with me!


End file.
